


Shades of Emerald

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Last Seen In Gotham [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dawn Summers is The Key, Drabble, Gen, Plants, Poison Ivy can see Dawn's Key-ness, The Colour Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Pamela finds she likes Selina's Dawn.





	Shades of Emerald

They both etch green across the backdrop of dull Gotham grey. Pamela with her vines, her plants and the regeneration of the natural world. Humans might call her and her existence poison, but she knows better. Does better.  
  
Dawn is green threefold.  
In the way of humanity, with her inexperience, allowing the moss she's petting to stain her fingertips, and the way she glows, filtering the air around her like a forest canopy.  
  
They may call her crazy, but she knows the truth of what she sees, and her plants do too. There's nothing unnatural about life gravitating towards life.


End file.
